


Humans of New York

by pautatokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CACW, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), humans of new york, humans of new york peg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pautatokun/pseuds/pautatokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans of New York featuring Captain America and Sergeant James 'Buchanan' Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans of New York

 

"The city’s always been the same but different, y’know? Now you have little computers and talking walls and that’s never been familiar to me. Steve is here. I get to at least have him. But it’s hard to forget about what happened. Six months after going under, I woke up wishing it all had been a dream. That I’m still in my old apartment in the 40’s, Steve would still be that skinny little kid who just won’t back down from a fight. I could still hear voices and see faces but not as often as before.

 I don’t tell this to him—to Steve, because he’s kind of a sap. I’m not okay all the time. That’s okay. Sam’s been helping me at the VA and I’ve met a lot of people who’s been through hell more than most. I’m trying to get Tony to visit and just watch but I guess he needs a little more push. I really think this could help us.

But, yeah, going back. Brooklyn’s been a home ever since forever. But after everything’s that happened, I know now that my home is the last person I saw before going back to the cryo, and the first person I saw when I woke up.

Is there a way for the Avengers not to see this?"

 

 

 

 

 

"It still freaks him out sometimes, that he’s here and I’m still here. But we get by. For the longest time I’ve been running around in circles trying to figure out what home is. And I finally found it. I found Bucky. The home needs a bit of renovation, but I would give everything in me to keep it. Especially when the only constant thing in your life is losing the things that are important to you, y’know?

I suppose I am a bit of a sap."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Images from:  
> Bucky: https://img.buzzfeed.com  
> Steve: http://orig04.deviantart.net/


End file.
